indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Rasabhasa
Rasabhasa means something in Hinduism, Sanskrit, Marathi. If you want to know the exact meaning, history, etymology or English translation of this term then check out the descriptions on this page. Add your comment or reference to a book if you want to contribute to this summary article. Languages of India and abroad Marathi-English dictionary rasābhāsa (रसाभास).—m (S) Pseudo sentiment or passion; spurious or false taste: also any low, vulgar, jejune, or puerile poetical description or dramatic representation involving pseudo sentiment or spurious taste: also affectation or counterfeit manifestation of any of the eight passions comprehended under sthāyībhāva; or the spurious poetical or dramatical exhibition of such. 2 S Concealment or disguise of the real sentiment under some false exhibition. (Source): DDSA: The Molesworth Marathi and English Dictionary context information Marathi is an Indo-European language having over 70 million native speakers people in (predominantly) Maharashtra India. Marathi, like many other Indo-Aryan languages, evolved from early forms of Prakrit, which itself is a subset of Sanskrit, one of the most ancient languages of the world. Discover the meaning of rasabhasa in the context of Marathi from relevant books on Exotic India Relevant definitions Search found 1072 related definition(s) that might help you understand this better. Below you will find the 15 most relevant articles: Rasa Rasa (रस, “taste”) according to the 2nd-century Tattvārthasūtra 5.23.—“The forms of matter (pud... Svarasa Svarasa (स्वरस).—1) natural taste. 2) proper taste or sentiment in composition. 3) a kind of as... Surasa surasa (सुरस).—a Tasty, savoury, sapid.--- OR --- surasā (सुरसा).—m A double-pointed nail, a to... Rasayana Rasāyana (रसायन) refers to “rejuvenation”. These includes 21 references of Vatsanābha usages. G... Rasanjana rasāñjana (रसांजन).—n (S) A collyrium. It is prepared by boiling together calx of brass and one... Abhasa ābhāsa (आभास).—m Semblance. A fancy. A fallacy. Rasakrida 1) Rāsakrīḍā (रासक्रीडा) is the name of a work ascribed to Rūpagosvāmin (C. 1470-1583 C.E.): an... Rasashastra Rasaśāstra consists of the study of Mercury along with number of metals, minerals, gems and ... Karunarasa karuṇārasa (करुणारस).—m Pathos. Adbhutarasa adbhutarasa (अद्भुतरस).—m One of the nine poetical Sentiments, viz. Surprise. Rasaraja Rasarāja (रसराज) is the name of an Ayurvedic recipe defined in the fourth volume of the Rasajal... Shadrasa Ṣaḍrasa (षड्रस) or simply Rasa refers to the “six kinds of tastes” as defined in the Dharma-saṃ... Gorasa Gorasa (गोरस) refers to one of the four classifications of food (āhāra), according to rasa (tas... Rasasindura Rasasindūra (रससिन्दूर).—a cinnabar made of zinc, mercury, blue vitriol and nitre. Derivable fo... Uparasa Uparasa (उपरस).—The first kind of rasābhāsa, occurring when one tastes one kind of mel... Relevant text Search found 2 books and stories containing Rasabhasa, Rasābhāsa or Rasa-abhasa. You can also click to the full overview containing English textual excerpts. Below are direct links for the most relevant articles: Sri Bhakti-rasamrta-sindhu (by Śrīla Rūpa Gosvāmī) Verse 4.8.62 < 8 - Compatible & Incompatible Mellows (maitrī-vaira-sthiti) Part 9 - Incomplete Expression of Mellows (rasābhāsa) < Ocean: Indirect Loving Relationships Verse 4.9.42 < 9 - Incomplete Expression of Mellows (rasābhāsa) + 5 more chapters / show preview Nectar of Devotion (by A. C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada) Chapter 50 - Further Analysis of Mixed Rasas Chapter 51 - Perverted Expression of Mellows Chapter 49 - Mixing of Rasas https://www.wisdomlib.org/definition/rasabhasa